


Collector Removed Wixoss

by XIII_DEATH



Category: selector infected WIXOSS
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossing Parallels, High Fantasy, Isekai, Magical Girls, Parallel Universes, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25241863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XIII_DEATH/pseuds/XIII_DEATH
Summary: After becoming an eternal girl, our lead finds herself in a world where people live in fear of Lrigs who were born from the sacrifice of the girl ener. (A sort of lore fic focussed on bridging the gap between the anime and the card game lore, input's always appreciated)
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue: An eternal girl is born

“I accept the laws of the selector.”    
  
“I accept the laws of the selector.”    
  
Above the battlefield, lit with wings of light, play field in front of them the bright field of light and green shining off the metal of the destroyed turn clock as it was overtaken by the plants that grew upon it, the green poison fang cards flying around them as their opponent and her Lrig stared on.    
  
“And now,”    
  
“And now,”    
  
They held their hands out, the two’s souls intertwined, the green light shining behind them, Uto’s scaled gown and armour shining, clashed against her much more casual outfit. She felt excitement, the knowledge that she was finally free of this awful game, that her wish was about to be granted. It was Exhilarating.    
  
“A new Eternal Girl will be born!”   
  
“A new Eternal Girl will be born!”   
  
They called out in unison, the spirals of light extending from their hands and out at their opponent, coiling like twin snakes, A door rising from the plants below, opening behind them, bright light flooding out as they landed the final blow. The light flooded out, enveloping the two. She turned to her partner, unable to see the tears in her eyes. “I’m going to miss you, Uto, Promise you’ll find me again some day.”    
  
Uto looked down, trying to keep her smile before nodding. “Of course, I’ll miss you too.” And like that, she was gone, the light and darkness enveloping them both. 

  
She floated there alone, quiet, the world starting to construct itself around her slowly. A colourless city, formed from imaginings and abandoned long before she arrived, visible only from a single window, the asymmetrical blocks that made up the hall jagged and uneven. She couldn’t see herself, her body nothing more than a faded blur of green light.    
  
“What is this place…” She stepped forward, onto the awning and over the railings, crossing the catwalk over the city, coins and dead plants littering the ruined city, a single door made of a shining blue metal and glass, reflecting the only source of light above it. A way out perhaps? It’s her only chance no doubt. She hoped Uto was okay, that she hadn’t ended up here too. Wasn’t she supposed to be home by now, wasn’t her wish supposed teeeo be granted! She pushed forward, running along the cat walk now in her frustration, reaching out for the door and pushing against it, the hot metal pruning against her hand as she winced, momentum moving her forward. And into the light once again, into the darkness, her body materializing, green hair tied back with a rather tacky ornament, now clad in green armour that resembled a thorned plant.    
And she stepped out, through the gate of the destroyed castle, finding herself on a hill now overlooking a low woodland valley, the long abandoned rubble around her. Her eyes grew wide, staring out at the woodland in front of her before she turned around, the door frame she’d just walked through crumbling without any sign of the door itself. “What the hell… UTO, ARE YOU OUT HERE!” She yelled out, panic starting to set in. Where was she, what is this place, where’s Uto! This wasn’t supposed to happen, she was supposed to get her wish, she was supposed to get out of this stupid stupid game and now she was trapped somewhere worse! She bent down, crouching with her hands behind her head, taking a few steady breaths as she stared at the grass. This can’t be happening, this isn’t fair. Get a hold of yourself, you just have to calm down.    
  
After crouching there for a time she stood up, sighing and getting her bearings. Okay, just remember the first rules of getting lost in the woods, first things first, you find water, then you find shelter, then you make fire, once you have that you look for any signs of civilization and begin heading towards it. It’ll be fine. She’ll be fine…   
  
But she’d been robbed, robbed of her normal life, robbed of her wish, and now she was alone, and for what! Something must have gone wrong, this wasn’t supposed to happen! She was spiralling again, running down the hill now and towards the woods. You can panic later, just keep yourself together long enough to find someway out of here. She ran faster, heading for the forest, taking a jump as she became level with the tree line out of instinct.    
  
And she jumped, flying much further than she thought she would, vaulting over the trees, the birds and bugs flying below before landing on her feet with a stop upon a dirt path, marked with a single stone marker. Civilization. Maybe she wasn’t lost, even if this world seemed so empty. But wait, did she just fly! No way in hell should she have been able to jump that far, that’s impossible, but now she was in the middle of the woods, she could even see the destroyed castle through the trees. So far away now. What the hell is going on!   



	2. Innocent Defense

A curse has befallen this land they say, long ago a cruel ritual was conducted where a girl was sacrificed to appease a cruel world and it’s crueler gods, forced into a white room with no doors or windows where she would only be able to experience the world through memory. It is said that when she died a magic flowed from her corpse, imbuing the world with the spirits that had been created from her imagination. These spirits would grow to be known as signi and resona, powerful beings created from the imaginings of the sacrificed girl. In turn, these signi began to form pacts with girls from worlds beyond, pulling them to this cruel world and acting as their servants, terrorizing the citizens of the land with their wild magic arts. 

In our modern age, humanity lives in fear of these girls and their powerful signi, hidden away in small towns, preparing for a calamity to befall them at the hands of these cruel demigoddesses. It is knowledge now that these girls are cruel, stealers of memories and burners of villages, agents of villainous retribution for the cruelty of days gone, at times born from the children of this own world, corrupted by spirits of the land and the will of Ener. 

Kilinoa is one such village, low walls made of sturdy oak, a single river running through town, the few guards always on duty day in day out, fear hidden behind their helmets. However, in a town like this, as isolated and removed as it is, Paranoia and fear are often coupled with boredom. The truth is that even with the dark cloud over this town, the sensation of doom, it can’t distract from the fact that little issue has befallen the town for some time, and while the creeping dread has no doubt persisted, so had the boredom. So of course, in their complacency they certainly weren’t expecting for one of those infamous demigoddesses to drop into their lap, walking right up to the front gates and surrender without question. But what do they do with her now, waiting in one of the two cells beneath the barracks. They certainly never thought they’d get this far. 

She sat in the cell, back against the old cobblestone wall. Her back hurt, well, her everything hurt, they ambushed her and hauled her off before she even knew what was going on and they just left her down here. Arrows and slings, beating against her, though she didn’t bleed, but nevertheless it had hurt, and she’d been caught. And worst of all, they’d hauled her off into interrogation so many times now, asking her where’d she come from, what she was doing here, and worst of all… who she was. That’s the part that stung the most, they’d asked her three times at least before night fall, but she couldn’t remember, she’d realized she couldn’t remember a lot of things by this point, she’d lost her name, a few faces, that odd white room, but she remembered other things so vividly. She remembered Uto. God, she really hoped Uto was safe. She’d given them a fake name, Thalia, a short form of a figure from some story she’d one read, seemed appropriate, they did get name dropped in her old ancient weapon deck, but she’d put that done when she became Uto’s selector. She thought she was so lucky back then.

The moon light shone through the narrow window above her as she tapped her food, taking another bite of the small half a bread loaf the guard had left her. She had to get out of here, no way was she going to rot in a cell because of a bunch of puritan luddites, she wanted to go somewhere where she could shower and watch TV and play card games with her brother and all that junk. She at least wanted an actual bed, not a pile of hay and a rag. 

She thought back to their encounter, they’d seemed surprised when she showed up, even more so when she’d done nothing but raise her arms to protect her face. Hell, they’d seemed to almost expect their arrows to bounce off of her, they just kept pelting her until they got her to her knees. And why did they attack her anyway! Sure, they’d explained some of it since, they thought she was some kind of demigoddess, an Lrig, like the magical girls from the game, but that couldn’t be right, even if at this point she looked the part, but what would a bunch of people living like it was 1399 know about that. They’d convinced themselves that she’d come to destroy their village, and well, at this point she was tempted, they had treated her so cruelly after all. Course, how the hell would she even go about that? Alright, confirm what she knows so far. She’s been sent to a fantasy world like one of her animes, that’s a start, she’s got a total makeover, she came through a magical door, landed at some ruins, got attacked, and… jumped who knows how far with no effort. Wait, yeah, that could be something, she certainly couldn’t jump like that before and she managed to withstand arrows and rocks on top of that with nothing more than a little pain. 

She stood up, walking to the bars and giving them a tap. Alright, hollow, that’s not too bad, not much of a surprise, gotta cut corners in a place like this, yeah? It’s definitely iron, no way they could afford steel, maybe she can actually do this. She backed up, pacing for a moment before moving back to the bars and taking a swing at it, wincing as her hand hit the now bent bar. Alright, that’s a start, confirms her suspicions, even if she was only now realizing she probably should have tried another method. She shook out her hand, moving to the bars and pulling them apart, bending them to the point where she could viably escape through the gap. 

And then she way out, step one complete, the question of course is where she goes from here. No guards down here at least, but why would there be, but the moment they hear her going upstairs they’ll be all over her. She’ll have to take that risk, she doesn’t exactly have a choice. She quickly ran back into the cell to grab the rag they’d given her to act as a bed sheet, draping it over herself like a shawl before quietly dashing upstairs and into the main hall of the barracks. The candles of the small lamps upon the walls flickered as they burned low, barely lighting the table and the staircase leading to the bedrooms and access to the wall of the town. She didn’t have time to waste, but going through the town itself could get her spotted. She should hopefully be able to hop from the wall, hopefully anyway, and it seemed like her only option at this point. She ran up the stairs, keeping to the shadows, trying her best to snuff any candles as she went, until she approached the bedroom door, glancing into the room. Alright, most of the beds are filled, only four empty of the ten. She just has to run, run as fast as she can. She dashed forward, up the small flight of stairs to the ramparts, rushing along the cobblestone. 

Her heart was beating fast as she moved along the wall, eyeing the forest, attempting to steel her nerves. She can make this jump, she knows she can, but she’s scared, so she continues along the wall, trying to find somewhere that isn’t so far a drop. And in doing so, she misses the guard running for her, coming along the rampart with his sword drawn, swinging at her as he gets close, just in time for her to spot it, her body moving on it’s own to jump his blade, landing behind him. 

“Stop, Lrig, I wont let you escape.”

“I just want to get out of here, please, I’m not going to hurt anyone.” 

“I wont fall for your lies, stand down and submit.” The guard took a swing at her again as she dashed back, eyes wide now. 

She can’t keep running, she knows it, not so long as she stays here, she needed a way out, a way to stop pursuing her. And then her hand began to glow, an instinct pointing her to hold her hand out before manifesting a spiral of serpents, forming into a sort of cannon and blasting the guard away with a burst of energy, sending him flying back towards the barracks. As the serpent cannon faded she gripped her arm, pulling the make shift shawl close before jumping from the wall and dashing into the woods. 

She ran into the night, moving deeper and deeper into the woods as the moon shone through the leaves. What did she just do? How did she just do that? Was that magic? Did she have magic?! She was panicking, heart pounding even more than before. She can’t trust towns, that’s fine, she’s used to camping, she’s done it before, she just needs food and she’ll be fine. Plus she has magic, maybe, once she works out how it works anyway, and that jump didn’t hurt her legs.

IT was as she ran that the fear in her morphed into something else, exhilaration. Sure, they’d caught her off guard, sure, they’d trapped her for a bit, but she got out, they couldn’t stop her, not with their swords, their slings and arrows. SHE WAS INVINCIBLE! Next time she ended up attacked, she’d be more prepared, she’d be ready to fight back, she wouldn’t be afraid. 

But she was afraid, she couldn’t deny that, but that’s why she needed to be ready. She made sure she was well away from the village, out of the woods, now in the wide fields that surrounded it, far enough that she couldn’t see the village. She’d hide in a small valley, by the river where she slept, wrapped in her makeshift shawl. Her thoughts before sleep drift to the one thing she’d learned of value while trapped in that town. There were others like her, people trapped her, Lrigs, but no doubt they could be dangerous. Sure, maybe the guards had been lying, but at the same time, they’d been afraid of her, afraid of Lrigs and their magic. And maybe they should be.


	3. Enigmatic Investigation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our hero runs into a new companion

She awoke with the sun in her eyes beneath the tree she’d set up next to, glad that she’d arrived here in summer. It was odd, she remembered that she hated the heat when she was back home, back on earth, especially during the summer months, and especially while she was sleeping but out here in the open air she felt blessed by it. Now where the hell was she going to go?

The forest was off limits, and she probably couldn’t go and explore the ruins she’d arrived through. Her best bet was to keep running, stay away from the roads, find a way to hide this flashy clothing she couldn’t do much about, and her flashy hair now. Now that she had time to breathe, she could at least examine herself, the odd haphazard plate armour, the flashy hair, the brightly coloured eyes. She looked less like herself than a character from some JRPG with the odd scaling and the clothes that fit her almost unnaturally well, the asymmetrical design. It reminded her of Uto in a way, sure, they were definitely different, her green was much darker, armour was much heavier, she lacked Uto’s serpent armbands, or her horned tiara, and in exchange she had a spiked shoulder and a stone elbow pad with a cuboid joint etched with odd glyphs, and then a single gauntlet with a similar look. All in all a sort of scifi Mesopotamian look to it. 

Maybe she had become an Lrig, but how? Had this happened to Uto? If so, where was she now? The questions kept running through her head, and she couldn’t come up with any answers. The one that bothered her the most though was that she’d forgotten her name, her real name, and while Thalia would do for now it was still an alienating thing to have lost.

IT’s while she wandered away from the river bank, lost in thought and unaware of her surroundings that a voice cut through her thoughts, breaking her concentration. “I had a feeling I sensed one of you.” The voice called from behind her, accompanied by the noticeable sound of wet shoes and dripping water on dirt. The woman in blue came up beside her, her odd dress and jacket giving her a sort of scientific look to her, squared glasses made out of jagged looking crystal, hair visibly wet. She leaned in as she walked, hunched over and looking up at Thalia despite her clearly being taller. “I don’t think I’ve seen you around before, I take it you’re new.”

Thalia didn’t know what to say, she could feel the odd energy’s coming off the woman, and did she just come out of the ocean, what the hell?! She stammered, furrowing her brow. “Well, yeah, I guess, kind of a rude way to introduce yourself. Who even are you?”

“Is it? I suppose so, sorry, I don’t exactly run into other Lrigs on a day to day basis. I’m Kass, or, I suppose that’s the name this world gave me to use at least.”

“Lrig? Like from Wixoss?” She’d been in denial of it, in truth she still was. She was honestly hoping this was all an awful dream, that she’d wake up, but the men who captured her called her that too. They couldn’t be serious... 

“The very same, and I imagine you used to be a selector too, before you got brought here, before they took your name.” She stood up, moving to get ahead of Thalia before turning around to look at her, walking backwards and carefully stepping over the rocks, leaving a trail of water droplets behind her like a rain cloud. “And I imagine you haven’t discovered your magic arts yet either, no surprise. Still, you’re fresh.”

“Where even are we?” She glanced away, tapping her thumb against her knuckle. She hated these confrontational types, And she wasn’t in the mood for this nonsense. May as well cut to the chase. 

“I’ve heard a handful of names, but I want to say this is the land of Arc, I think I’ve heard some people call it that. I’ll admit, it’s hard to find people around here who aren’t afraid of LRIGs so I keep to myself.” 

“How long have you been here then? I know the people way back in that village on the other side of the forest weren’t a fan of having me around.”

“A month or two now maybe, it’s hard to say, the longer it goes the longer it feels.”

“And you haven’t gone back yet?”

“Not yet, I kind of feel like they brought us here for a reason, the spirits of this world.”

“And why not? IF they brought us here, we should be able to go back right?” They had to, she had to.

“I Don’t think they want us to, the things that sent us here. I think they want us to forget, to become entrenched in this world so we never leave. I think that’s why they take our names.”

“That… That doesn’t seem fair. Why would they even do that, whoever they are?”

“I’ve been trying to work that out myself. From what I’ve seen and heard, no one who gets brought here really seems to like it here, and the other LRIGs have been trying to find a way back as well, though most just assume we have to fight our way back. You’re actually the first one not to attack me on sight.”

“Really?” That sounded scary, she didn’t really want to fight anyone, even if her little skirmish the night before felt exhilarating, but that was against just some guy. Any LRIG could definitely beat her up if she worked alone. If. “Well, uh, probably not a good idea to be wandering around alone, yeah?”

“It could be dangerous, yes. Actually, the moment I realized you were a newbie, I was wondering…” She trailed off, making a show of seeming shier than she clearly was. “IF you could use someone to show you the ropes?”

“Uh…” She didn’t know how to respond, could she really trust her? Maybe this was a trap. But could she risk not taking a chance on something in a place like this. If it were back home she definitely would have said no, but now she wasn’t sure.

“I know, it’s a hard question to answer out of the blue, but How about you and I walk to the next town, see how it goes.”

“Uh, yeah, I guess that seems fine.” SHe turned, starting to walk off down the river again, looking at the woman walking next to her now out of the corner of her eye. 

“I imagine you haven’t worked out how to user ener yet, yeah?”

“Like the resource system from the game? Uh, I mean, I guess not, yeah.”

“Yeah, like that. It can take a bit to work it out.” She said, walking ahead a bit to hold out one hand, a sphere of murky water pooling atop of it as a set of crustacient-esque limbs manifested on her arm to hold it still as it swirled. “Once you get in tune with the spirits of the land you’ll be able to use them, however. Just have to work out your specialty.”

“So like the signi from the game then?” 

“Yeah, Exactly. Here, lets stop a sec.” She said, coming to a halt and glancing out to the field to the side of them, eyes locking on a big rock. “Hit that.” 

“How? IT’s so far away, and who even knows if it even works like that.” She stopped, glancing skeptically to the rock in the distance. What the hell did this woman think she was even going to do?

“Just Try and will something, don’t think too hard about it. Maybe lead with that big gauntlet of yours.”

She wasn’t really sure, but this random woman seemed confident enough. She just had to hope she wasn’t trying to use this to gather information on her if she attacked her later… She sighed, raising her right arm with her hand out towards the rock and closing her eyes. She could feel the wind and earth around her, taking a deep breath. Something, anything. A voice in her head, a language she couldn’t understand, but it felt familiar somehow. 

The green energy began to glow on her arm, forming into a small plane like shape before firing off. IT gets about a meter or two before falling to the ground and vanishing. She stares, a bit in awe, unsure of what to say. “Did I… Do magic? Did that count?”

“Good enough I guess.” The woman in blue chuckled, nodding to her before starting to walk. “You’ll get the hang of it sooner or later, now come on, we’re burning daylight here.”

“Coming.” She says, glancing to the rock again, then to her hand before running after her new companion. She almost felt something there, maybe travelling with this odd woman would be fine in the end. She just had to hope she wasn’t going to get back stabbed or anything like that.  



End file.
